SKYPESTORY
by EDWASTANG
Summary: story.


[1:13:54 PM] Roy Mustache.: NO MINISKIRTS FOR YOU, BISH.

[1:13:58 PM] Edward Elric.: FUCK

[1:14:05 PM] Edward Elric.: I LIED YOU CAN HEARTMEH

[1:14:16 PM] Edward Elric.: xDDD

[1:14:16 PM] Roy Mustache.: NO MAN TOO LATE.

[1:14:21 PM] Roy Mustache.: -STANDS IN THE RAIN-

[1:14:24 PM] Edward Elric.: AW GAWD DAMN

[1:14:34 PM] Edward Elric.: -HUGS U IN TEH RAIN- NAO WUT

[1:14:37 PM] Edward Elric.: LMAO

[1:14:44 PM] Edward Elric.: EDXROY *u*

[1:14:53 PM] Roy Mustache.: *U*

[1:15:03 PM] Roy Mustache.: OMG (heart)

[1:15:29 PM] Roy Mustache.: EDANG

[1:15:33 PM] Roy Mustache.: EDOY

[1:15:41 PM] Roy Mustache.: EDWASTANG

[1:15:43 PM] Edward Elric.: EDANG

[1:15:46 PM] Edward Elric.: LMFAO

[1:15:48 PM] Edward Elric.: (heart)

[1:15:51 PM] Roy Mustache.: XDDDD

[1:16:00 PM] Roy Mustache.: RODWARD

[1:16:07 PM] Edward Elric.: RODWARD CRIES

[1:16:10 PM] Edward Elric.: MY FAV

[1:16:17 PM] Roy Mustache.: ROELRIC

[1:16:26 PM] Roy Mustache.: ROLRIC

[1:16:36 PM] Roy Mustache.: RIKY ROOLLL XD

[1:16:47 PM] Edward Elstache.: LMFAO I LOVE THE NAME PAIRINGS XD

[1:17:08 PM] Edward Elstache.: ELSTACHE. EL MEANS THE IN SPANISH

[1:17:15 PM] Edward Elstache.: LMFAOOO

[1:17:36 PM] Roy Mustache.: ZAT NAME (heart)

[1:17:38 PM] Roy Mustache.: XDD

[1:17:40 PM] Edward Elstache.: EL WELL MORE LIKE HE BUT U KNO

[1:17:46 PM] Edward Elstache.: HE STACHE

[1:17:48 PM] Edward Elstache.: KMFAO

[1:17:55 PM] Roy Mustache.: *LMFAO

[1:17:58 PM] Roy Mustache.: EUE

[1:18:08 PM] Edward Elstache.: BITCH U WANNA GO

[1:18:12 PM] Edward Elstache.: FITE ME INRL

[1:18:15 PM] Roy Mustache.: DUDE I WAS BEING A FREND.

[1:18:17 PM] Edward Elstache.: ILL BEAT YO ASS

[1:18:25 PM] Edward Elstache.: LMFAOOO

[1:18:29 PM] Roy Mustache.: XDDD

[1:18:40 PM] Roy Mustache.: CALM THEM SHORT BALLS YOU SHORTY.

[1:18:48 PM] Edward Elstache.: FK U ROY

[1:18:50 PM] Roy Mustache.: SHORT BALLS?

[1:18:52 PM] Roy Mustache.: WTF

[1:19:04 PM] Edward Elstache.: SHORT BALLS...LONG BALLS

[1:19:11 PM] Edward Elstache.: U HAVE LONG BALLS

[1:19:17 PM] Roy Mustache.: OUO I HAVE LONG BALLS?

[1:19:21 PM] Roy Mustache.: OMFG

[1:19:22 PM] Edward Elstache.: YES.

[1:19:26 PM] Edward Elstache.: LMFAOOO

[1:19:30 PM] Roy Mustache.: I DIDNT KNOW DIS.

[1:19:36 PM] Edward Elstache.: U DIDNT CHECK?

[1:19:40 PM] Roy Mustache.: I DON'T EVEN KNOW MY OWN BALLS.

[1:19:43 PM] Edward Elstache.: I SAW THEM LAST NITE

[1:19:45 PM] Edward Elstache.: LMFAOOO

[1:20:09 PM] Roy Mustache.: I WASNT PLAYING WITH THEM IN THE BATHTUB I SWER.

[1:20:26 PM] Edward Elstache.: SURE, SURE. U LIKE DOING THAT ROY, WE ALL KNOW IT

[1:21:00 PM] Roy Mustache.: ONLY HAWKEYE.

[1:21:18 PM] Roy Mustache.: RIZA

[1:21:53 PM] Edward Elstache.: AND MEH

[1:22:17 PM] Roy Mustache.: BY ACCIDENT.

[1:22:18 PM] Roy Mustache.: LOL

[1:22:27 PM] Roy Mustache.: YKNOW KNOOWWWWWWW.

[1:22:30 PM] Roy Mustache.: THE TOWEL

[1:22:31 PM] Roy Mustache.: JUST

[1:22:33 PM] Roy Mustache.: SLIPPED

[1:22:34 PM] Roy Mustache.: OFF

[1:22:35 PM] Roy Mustache.: XD

[1:23:26 PM] Edward Elstache.: SURE, SURE. YOU INVITED MEH TO TEH BATHTUB

[1:23:53 PM] Roy Mustache.: YOU JUST WALKED IN BISH D:

[1:24:37 PM] Roy Mustache.: YOU KNOCKED.

[1:24:39 PM] Edward Elstache.: LIES. I WAS JUST..PASSING BY.

[1:24:45 PM] Roy Mustache.: I WAS LIKE "IM BUSYY"

[1:24:48 PM] Edward Elstache.: AND YOU CALLED MY NAME

[1:24:50 PM] Roy Mustache.: DEN YOU JUST WALKED IN ANYWAY.

[1:24:58 PM] Edward Elstache.: "ED ED ED..ILY"

[1:25:05 PM] Edward Elstache.: I Ws like who the FK is that

[1:25:10 PM] Edward Elstache.: AND I WALKED IN

[1:25:14 PM] Edward Elstache.: AND IT WAS YOU

[1:25:19 PM] Edward Elstache.: AND YOU STOOD UP

[1:25:28 PM] Edward Elstache.: AND I WAS LIKE WOAH WTF LONG BALLZ

[1:25:32 PM] Edward Elstache.: LMFAO

[1:25:54 PM] Roy Mustache.: -zoey dieing in the background-

[1:26:13 PM] Edward Elstache.: -Shan is already dead-

[1:26:22 PM] Edward Elstache.: LMAO

[1:26:47 PM] Roy Mustache.: -zoey slowly reaches toward shanna then dies-

[1:26:54 PM] Roy Mustache.: ROMEO AND JULIET MOMMENT (heart)

[1:27:06 PM] Roy Mustache.: AHEM I MEAN,

[1:27:12 PM] Roy Mustache.: STFU EDWARD.

[1:27:16 PM] Roy Mustache.: D/x

[1:27:43 PM] Edward Elstache.: -shanz laughs even though she 'was dead'-

[1:27:54 PM] Edward Elstache.: I WILL NOT STFU LONG BALLZ.

[1:28:00 PM] Edward Elstache.: THAT WAS OUR SPECIAL MOMENT

[1:28:05 PM] Edward Elstache.: ALL UR FAULT THO

[1:29:17 PM] ** . **

[1:29:25 PM] Edward Elstache.: THIS IS WHAT HAPPENED

[1:29:28 PM] Edward Elstache.: THAT NOGHT

[1:29:30 PM] Edward Elstache.: NIGHT

[1:32:39 PM] Roy Mustache.: HOLD ON HOLD ON.

[1:32:44 PM] Roy Mustache.: WE MISSING SOMETHINGS.

[1:32:58 PM] Edward Elstache.: LET ME GUESS

[1:33:02 PM] Edward Elstache.: MOUSTACHES

[1:33:37 PM] Roy Mustache.: PSSSHH

[1:33:38 PM] Roy Mustache.: PSH

[1:33:40 PM] Roy Mustache.: SPHSHS

[1:33:41 PM] Roy Mustache.: PSHHHH

[1:33:44 PM] Roy Mustache.: PSSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

[1:33:50 PM] Roy Mustache.: I HAVE NO IDEA WUT YOU TALING

[1:33:52 PM] Roy Mustache.: ABOUT

[1:34:00 PM] Roy Mustache.: BUT

[1:34:01 PM] Roy Mustache.: YES.

[1:34:28 PM] Edward Elstache.: LMFAOOO

[1:34:31 PM] Edward Elstache.: PSH

[1:34:47 PM] Edward Elstache.: BE RIGHT BACK A SEC DONT WAIT FOR MEH IN TEH BEDROOM

[1:36:16 PM] Roy Mustache.: -WAITS FOR YOU IN ZE BEDROOM-

[1:36:29 PM] Roy Mustache.: LIKE IM GONNA LISTEN TO DAT SHORRT BALLZ.

[1:36:58 PM] ** . **

[1:39:30 PM] Roy Mustache.: BRO. THIS IS THE LONGEST SECOND EVER.

[1:40:39 PM] Edward Elstache.: SORRY I COULDNT ACCEPT DOING TEH DISHES

[1:40:45 PM] Edward Elstache.: GETTING MASELF WET..

[1:40:50 PM] Edward Elstache.: 4 U ROY

[1:42:30 PM] Roy Mustache.: AWWW. YOU'D MAKE A USEFUL HUBBIE TO ROY EUE

[1:43:56 PM] Edward Elstache.: AHAHAH THE MOUSTACHE

[1:44:02 PM] Edward Elstache.: AND U KNO IT BBY

[1:44:21 PM] Roy Mustache.: IT FELL FROM ROY.

[1:44:22 PM] Roy Mustache.: ROY

[1:44:23 PM] Roy Mustache.: IS LIKE

[1:44:26 PM] Roy Mustache.: ED.

[1:44:28 PM] Roy Mustache.: HERE

[1:44:33 PM] Roy Mustache.: TAKE CARE OF MY MUSTACHE.

[1:44:37 PM] Roy Mustache.: WHILE I KISS YOUR FACE.

[1:44:41 PM] Roy Mustache.: XDD

[1:44:52 PM] Edward Elstache.: YOUR MOUSTACHE SHALL BE TAKEN CARE OF MAH ROY XD


End file.
